Golden Trio Goodbye A Songfic
by Emmski
Summary: Hermione is with Ron, but loves Harry. What should she do? A songfic to Rihannas Unfaithfull. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

" I just don't know what to do anymore, Harry!" Hermione sobbed as she laid her head on his shoulder. " Ron is my friend, and will always be very dear to me, but I love you…"

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

" But he loves me, and I don't want to ruin our friendship like this, I just don't know what to do!" she cried helplessly.

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

" 'Mione," Harry began, " Ron should understand that we're in love, and he shouldn't let it affect our friendship. And if it does, 'Mione, I will stand by you, because you truly are the love of my life."

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

"But Harry!" Hermione wept, " He's wasting away, because he truly loves me, and I love you, and he _knows it_ Harry, and you know he's always felt that your better then him, and to Ron, this proves that you are! I just-" Harry cut her off, " Hush," he quieted her, as he kissed the top of her head. " We'll figure something out."

"But Harry!" Hermione wept, " He's wasting away, because he truly loves me, and I love you, and he Harry, and you know he's always felt that your better then him, and to Ron, this proves that you are! I just-" Harry cut her off, " Hush," he quieted her, as he kissed the top of her head. " We'll figure something out." 

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

"Harry, you don't understand" Hermione tried to explain. " I can't just break up with him, it will crush him!" Harry stood up, frustrated. " What do you want from me? Theres only so much I can do!" He yelled, out of patience. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes filling up with fresh tears._  
_

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

The tears began to run down her cheeks. Harry realized that getting angry was not going to help. He took her hands in his. " Hermione, I realize this is hard, but please, be strong. I can't bear seeing you like this, Hermione, so please... _try_."

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying _

" I guess your right." Hermione murmured, her tears dying down." Harry… will you help me tomorrow? To tell him, I mean." " I will." He replied, before leaning down to place his lips on hers, as she fell asleep in his arms.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer _

She had a restless sleep, dreaming of both Harry and Ron abandoning her. She awoke early in the morning, and lay there, thinking. When had she grown such a need to be in a relationship? Maybe, she thought sleepily, it was when Victor asked her to the ball. Ever since then, she had liked _someone_, whether it was Ron or Harry or for a short time, even Malfoy.

_Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore) _

She quieted her mind, as she would need a lot of strength for what she and Harry were going to do. She closed her eyes and drifted off, hoping for a few more hours of sleep.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer) _

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah


End file.
